


But one claw snagged, the bird is bagged

by mechanical_bro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Awkward Tension, Drabble Collection, Gen, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: Если вам кажется — то вам просто кажется. Сборник малосодержательных драбблов (Камски его знает, будет ли их больше одной штуки) без пейринга, но со взаимодействием Гэвина Рида и RK900.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	But one claw snagged, the bird is bagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/gifts).



> 1\. Осторожно, нецензурная лексика.  
> 2\. RK900 зовут RK900, потому что это RK900.

Аромат свежесваренного кофе, который, по заверению симпатичной баристы, должен был избавить Гэвина от проблем, был целительным ровно до порога Департамента. Досадно и неизбежно, особенно после полутора кварталов мечты о чуде, или, хотя бы, о том, чтобы чудеса перестали заключаться в чудесном разнообразии хуйни, которая с Гэвином происходила.

Новый её сорт не заставил себя долго ждать: едва переступив порог своего кабинета он увидел сидящего за столом RK900 и охренел настолько, что забыл закрыть за собой дверь.

— Это чё? — максимально вежливо поинтересовался Гэвин.

RK900 молча повернулся в его сторону. На виске, вместо привычного голубого LED-индикатора, красовался пластырь в весёленький детский рисунок.

— Доброе утро, детектив Рид, — поприветствовал он c интонацией, явно подразумевающей «сдохни, шкура». — Это лейкопластырь. Я взял его у лейтенанта Андерсона, предвосхищая ваш следующий вопрос о расцветке.

— Мой следующий вопрос — «нахуя», а не о расцветке, — Гэвин покосился на незакрытую дверь, вспомнив о вчерашнем выговоре от Фаулера.

RK900 проследил за его взглядом:

— Капитана Фаулера ещё нет в Департаменте, вы можете не волноваться, что он услышит как вы...

— Блядь, — чуть громче сказал Гэвин, оценив степень безнаказанности за нецензурную брань. — Похуй мне. Сними эту наклейку собачью, что за дела?..

RK900 быстро отыскал в своём мимическом арсенале самую зверски-доброжелательную улыбку. Гэвин сжал челюсти. Ну уж нет, нахер!

Поставив стакан с кофе на свой стол, он решительно подошёл к столу напарника и, без особых церемоний, взял того одной рукой за шиворот, а второй вознамерился отколупать аляповатый кусок говна с его виска. RK900 подозрительно не оказывал ни малейшего сопротивления.

— О, детектив Рид, — произнес он с какой-то странной интонацией. — Вы никогда не прикасались ко мне раньше...

Гэвин отдернул руку. Без подмигивания голубого кружка на виске эта фраза приобрела какой-то нездоровый оттенок.

Какого, мать его, хера?

Нет, наверняка это сам Гэвин сейчас ебанулся и додумал смысл, которого в ней быть не могло. Или мог он быть, смысл этот? Ну уж нет, бля, думать об этом он, конечно же, не будет!

С подозрением заглянув в серые неживые глаза, Гэвин не обнаружил в них ни намека на отражение творящегося в пластиковой башке.

«Тяжело», — подумал он, злобно выдохнув, и свалил от греха подальше, сев на своё рабочее место.

— Нелегко? — RK900, как всегда, ублюдочно просчитал направление гэвиновой мысли и ухмыльнулся. — Это моя попытка помочь вам развить эмпатию, детектив Рид. Нет, вы меня об этом не просили, я сам решил. Позволю себе ответить сразу на не заданные вами вопросы: нет, это не нарушает корпоративную этику, не влияет на заводские настройки, правила эксплуатации моей модели и индивидуальные поведенческие установки.

От опрокидывания за шиворот напарнику стакана с кофе Гэвина удержала исключительно лень — для этого нужно было встать со стула. 

— Что бы, блядь, мне такого нахуй заклеить, чтобы не мучиться? — простонал он.

По закону подлости, именно в этот момент на периферии зрения в дверном проёме возникла чья-то фигура. Гэвин немедленно выпрямил спину, положив руки на стол, а капитан Фаулер, остановившийся возле двери и несомненно слышавший последнюю фразу, погрозил пальцем и скрылся из виду.

«Мамка на хате, блядь... Гэвин Рид, сколько тебе лет?»

Выждав секунды три он подскочил со стула и, ценой немалого усилия над собой, аккуратно, не ёбнув о косяк со всей силы, закрыл дверь.

«Ваша немотивированная агрессия имеет достаточный уровень, чтобы обратиться за помощью к специалисту», — память услужливо процитировала слова его механической твари-напарника, сказанные в какой-то аналогичной ситуации.

— Чего развеселился? — прошипел Гэвин, глядя на то, как улыбающийся и не сводящий с него взгляда RK900 на ощупь шарил что-то в ящике стола.

— Я проанализировал варианты ответа на ваш предыдущий вопрос и готов дать оптимальный, — сказал тот, задвигая ящик. — Чтобы не мучиться, детектив Рид, вам нужно заклеить... — он сделал паузу, очевидно, для того, чтобы тупой медленный Гэвин увидел, что из тьмы фанерной на свет божий был извлечён широкий канцелярский скотч, — ...ваш рот.


End file.
